


Frozen Time

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Adventure Time, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cross Over, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adventure Time x Frozen fusion/crossover. Set in one of Ooo’s alternate dimensions; Princess Annabelle Bubblegum rules the Candy Kingdom; while Elsa, the Vampire Queen rules from her cave located in the mountains of the Ice Kingdom. They are as opposite as the moon and sun, but the moon and sun were never enemies.</p>
<p>This story is a series of one shots strung together.</p>
<p>Contains non-incestuous Elsanna, along with Bubbline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Opening

“Citizens of the Candy Kingdom! It is with great pleasure that I cut this ribbon, and commence the opening of the brand new Candy Library!”

The roar of the crowd would have been enough to drive any sane person away, and so Elsa Abadeer had to question her own sanity when she remained amongst the screaming throng of annoying candy people. Gods below, had she not agreed to go to this thing, Elsa would have been at home jamming out on her sweet new ice bass. Yet, she had promised Annabelle Bubblegum that she would come to this grand opening.

As soon as the candy people started filing into the library, Elsa took that as her cue to leave. She hadn’t even floated six feet away, and already she felt something grabbing her ankle.

“Grrrr,”

She had no choice, but to be dragged back down again. “What is it, Anna?” Elsa asked, obviously not pleased about having been pulled back.

“Well a fine hello to you too, Miss Abadeer!” Anna scoffed.

She was trying to look angry, but the glint in her eyes, and the smile on her face betrayed her intentions. “Oh gods above, this is so exciting!” she squealed happily as she grabbed Elsa’s hands, and swung them around.

Elsa jerked her hands back, and quickly folded her arms. “No touching,” she said flatly.

“Oh, sorry!” Anna responded, but never lost her pep. “Come on, let’s go in! Check it out! It’ll be so much fun!” she clasped her hands happily, giving Anna a bright smile.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and turned away. “And have to deal with all your stupid subjects? Anna, please, you know they’re terrified of me,” she explained; actually looking for any excuse to go back to her cave located in the Ice Kingdom.

The look that Anna gave nearly tore Elsa’s heart in two, but she swallowed, and put on an icy facade. “And don’t give me that look!”

Anna sighed, “They’re getting better, and besides Elsa, you love books!”

Elsa looked at Anna skeptically, prompting Anna to continue her begging. “And there are so many books! I-I was hoping you’d at least follow me, because I really really really really wanted to show you something!”

“Alright, fine! But if any of your subjects explode, I am not going to be held responsible. You got that Princess?” Elsa answered.

The high pitched shrieking by Princess Anna caused Elsa to cover her ears. “Oh gods this is so exciting! Come on! Come on, let’s go!”

Before Elsa could protest, Anna was dragging her through the throngs of candy people, past the guards, and heading straight for one of the back rooms. “This is so exciting! I’m so excited about this!” she exclaimed as she started to unlock the door.

“I’m so excited I could just puke,” Elsa muttered.

However, as soon as the door was opened, Elsa’s jaw dropped. The room was sort of small, at least fifteen feet by fifteen feet, but the walls, each ten feet in height, were covered with shelves. These shelves were filled to the brim with books. Skeptical about the realness of this all, Elsa made a beeline to one of the shelves, and examined the spines.

Books on Norse mythology; Greek mythology; epic poems; ancient books from long before the first era were all here.

“Gods below, Anna,” Elsa choked out. “How was this even possible?”

“Well, I tinkered with one of the machines that had been created by the previous ruler! With a little help I was able to access the ancient digital database, thanks to Cloud King! Then I made some adjustments, turned this machine into a book pressing kit!”

“All of this for me?” Elsa asked, a tear sliding down her face.

Anna nodded, “You were my main inspiration, yes! Though it’s for anyone who ever wants to read the stories of our ancestors ancestors!”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, and hugged her tightly. “Gods below, I love it. Gods, I’ve been such a jerk to you; I don’t deserve this,” she cried.

“Hey, perk up! I did this because I love you!”

Elsa smiled, “Have time for a quick story?”

“Yeah! Of course!”

Elsa, the vampire queen of Ooo pulled a slim book from the shelf, and proceeded to read it to Anna, Princess of the Candy Kingdom.


	2. So Sang Sorrow's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enthralled with Princess Anna; Elsa tries to write a song to confess her feelings. 
> 
> Key word, 'tries'.

“You are the sugar in my-” G chord.

“No, that’s just stupid,” Elsa muttered to herself, tearing up another sheet of paper for the upteenth time, and throwing it towards a wastebasket. The crumpled piece of paper hit the edge of the basket, and bounced out to the floor. Elsa stared at it, obviously not pleased, but didn’t bother to put it in the wastebasket. Writing songs was normally easy for Elsa, yet when it came time to write _about_ her muse, she found herself stumbling. Princess Anna was more than a kind, bubbly, sweet princess. To Elsa, she was so much more, and she wished that she could show Anna how much she meant to her.

Writing a song seemed the obvious choice, but all of the lyrics had come out too sweet; too corny; too insincere sounding. Elsa wanted to reach down into the deepest part of her soul, rip out her feelings for Anna, and smear them on lined sheets for all to see. She wanted to transcibe this smear into music, and play this music on her bass for Anna to hear. No matter how far she tried to reach, she could never quite get a grasp of those emotions. It wasn’t that they weren’t there; it was that there were too many, and they were too difficult to grab onto.

  
“UUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Wind and swirling snow begin to fill her cavernous home. "  
  
“Conceal it, don’t feel it!” The storm grew worse. Blinded by fury, Elsa grabbed her bass, and strummed angrily, and begin to sing,   
  
“I can’t conceal everything that I feel   
I’m so tired of having to hide from you   
Can’t tell if what I’m feeling for you is real   
Or if it’s a phase I’m going through.”   
  
The storm seemed to calm down slightly, but picked up in intensity as the song became darker.   
  
“I can’t conceal what I feel for you   
Every cell in my body aches for your touch   
I want to wrap you up in blue   
But I think that this all might be a little too much.  
Let me touch you on the outside   
Let me feel you on the inside   
I want to grab you in my arms   
Wrap you up in my cold embrace.   
  
No No No No!” At the last note the storm was sucked back into her body, and she unleashed the storm in a fury of ice.   
  
The sound of shattering icicles made her stop, look around, and drop her bass on the ground. Feelings of guilt and shame overwhelmed her so much that she crashed to the ground, and started to cry. She needed to tell Anna how she felt, before her feelings overwhelmed her, and caused her to do something stupid. Like freeze the entire land of Ooo, because she either couldn’t keep her feelings in check, or couldn’t share these feelings with Anna.   
  
“Eh, I’ll tell her tomorrow,” she yawned as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Gods I’m flipping tired!” Elsa didn’t bother picking up the scattered sheets of crumpled paper. She simply melted the clothes off her body, and flopped down on the down comforter of her bed. Within moments she was fast asleep.


End file.
